Various types of display apparatuses to display a video have been used. For example, a liquid crystal display panel, a plasma display panel, and an organic light emitting diode display panel are used.
As the display apparatuses are being used in an increasingly wider variety of fields, various characteristics are required in the respective fields. In addition to characteristics related to simple display of a video, various demands in consideration of a stereoscopic effect and immersion have increased. In order to satisfy such various demands, research is continuously underway into display apparatus structures.